The present invention relates to an optoelectrical coupling arrangement of the type including a beam waveguide, or optical fiber, coupled to a photodetector.
Such a coupling arrangement can be used, in particular, as a photoreceiver in optical data transmission systems employing beam waveguides.
FIG. 1 shows a known coupling arrangement composed of a carrier element 10 provided with a through hole 101 in which a beam waveguide 30 is disposed. A photodetector 20 is also fastened to the carrier element 10 to convert the light exiting from the beam waveguide 30 into an electrical current and/or voltage which is evaluated for the recovery of the data.
Such a coupling arrangement has the particular drawback that it requires a passage hole 101 having a diameter which is approximately 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm, that is small compared to the thickness of the carrier element, which is a few millimeters, if optical glass fibers are used as the beam waveguide 30. Such passage holes are difficult to manufacture and therefore expensive. Moreover, complicated techniques are required to optimally adjust the photodetector 20 since the position of the beam waveguide 30, which is generally subject to tolerance variations, must first be determined.